


Son Of Man

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Depressed ed, Parental Jean, Parental Roy, Parental Roy Mustang, Past Sexual Abuse, crying ed, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward had been distant lately and Roy wants to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Of Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote his back in 2011-2012.

"If you've got a problem, you come to me! Do I make myself clear!" Roy yelled.  
"Roy, i-"  
"I said, Do I make myself clear, Ed!"  
"Crystal."   
Roy glared.  
Ed sighed.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Dismissed."

Ed flopped himself in his seat, hunched over the desk, flicking a pencil against the wall over and over again.

"Chief?"  
Ed looked up.  
"What is it, Havoc?" Ed sighed, straightening up on his seat.  
"Everything alright?"  
Ed shook his head, feeling the tears prick his eyes.  
"What's up, chief?"  
"He's angry with me... Again."  
"Who? The Colonial?"  
Ed nodded.  
Havoc laughed.  
"Ed, he's always angry with you."  
"I know, it's just- why do I always have to make him mad... Intentional or not."

A tear made its way down Edward's cheek.  
"Hey! Chief, don't cry. You know he gets angry because he cares. "  
"No he doesn't." Ed snorted.  
"Sure he does." Havoc gave Ed a comfort smile.

A few hours later, Ed got out of his seat to give the Colonial a summery on the report he just read.  
He kicked at the office door, putting a small dint in it.  
All heads in the office turned to face him.  
"Chief! No wonder he gets angry with you!" Havoc yelled.  
"Fullmetal! What is your problem?!" Roy glared.  
"Just giving you the damn summery report, bastard."  
"What is wrong with you?"  
Ed huffed.  
"Nothing that concerns you!"  
"I order you to tell me." Roy demanded.  
Ed slammed his hands on the Colonial's desk.  
"I refuse!"  
Ed screamed, turning his back and headed towards the door.  
"Havoc. Breda." Roy called.

The two 'dogs' appeared in the doorway, stopping Ed in his tracks.  
"What is your problem?" Ed hissed.  
"You are. Now sit on the couch." Roy ordered.  
"No." Ed said, trying to get passed Havoc and Breda who both turned Ed towards the couch, forcing him to sit down.  
"Havoc?" Ed whispered, looking up in fear.  
Havoc shook his head in guilt.  
"Just cooperate and you'll be out in no time, Okay?"  
Ed nodded sadly. But sat on the couch with his head down.  
Roy sat across from him.  
"Soooo?" Roy said awkwardly.  
"You and Havoc seem close?"  
"Yeah, well he helped me a few weeks back." Ed said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.  
"Really? How?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"I ORDER you to, Fullmetal!"  
"Stop ordering me to tell you stuff I don't want to tell you!"  
Roy laughed.  
"That's the thing about ORDERS, Ed. you get ORDERED to do it, whether you like it or not!"  
"You wanna know so god damn bad? Then fine! A few weeks ago, I was in the ally on the Main Street, screaming, begging for help while some dickhead was waving his PRIVATES in my face, telling me to suck, while yanking my hair. If it wasn't for Havoc... I don't even want to know what could have happened."  
Ed sighed. A tear finding its way to his lap.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"  
Ed took a deep breath. His voice cracking a bit.

"Because, I thought you would have laughed at me. Thinking I was useless." Another tear.  
Roy's eyes glazed with unshared tears. He stood up.  
"You really think I'm that heartless? To laugh at one of my men, to laugh at a child, one I feel is my own son? To laugh at him for getting sexual assaulted? If that's the way you think, then leave my office now, Ed."  
Ed's tears turned into a sob.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Roy."  
Ed got up, running over to Roy. Hugging him.  
Roy pulled him back.  
"Dismissed."  
Ed nodded and walked out of the office. He turned to havoc, and gave him a hug, crying into the older male's stomach.  
"I told you he cares, Ed." Havoc said with a smile.


End file.
